<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face Like Thunder by NavajoLovesDestiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469071">Face Like Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel'>NavajoLovesDestiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Goth Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pansexual Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had been roommates since their sophomore year of college, and now, graduation was just weeks away.<br/>No one could believe they would get along, let alone become best friends. They were as different as night and day… Cas was night and Dean was definitely day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Face Like Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/gifts">all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written from a prompt by all-or-nothing-baby on Tumblr. <br/>'...soo, who's gonna write this always-mega grumpy-but-we-don't-know-why pan!cas slash papering-over-the-cracks-with-chirpyness bi!dean fic for me then, hmmm?'<br/>I volunteered.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had been roommates since their sophomore year of college, and now, graduation was just weeks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one could believe they would get along, let alone become best friends. They were as different as night and day… Cas was night and Dean was definitely day. Cas was dark, moody, usually angry at the world. He dressed in black, had a lot of tattoos and was an English Lit major. Dean, on the other hand, was the happy go lucky type. Always smiling, he had a good word for everyone. Dean’s major was Electrical Engineering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, they meshed together perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Cas! All work and no play makes you a grumpy asshole. You gotta come with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas frowned. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, surrounded by books and notebooks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I’ve got to study. You don’t need me, everyone will have a better time if I’m not there. Just go, find some nubile slice to go home with. You’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wasn’t above whining. “Cas… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I want you there. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas closed his book with a sigh. “You aren’t going to let me study, are you.” It was a statement, not a question. Dean grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas shoved the books aside, standing up. He walked to the closet and pulled out some black jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. Dean sat on his bed, watching Cas dress. Cas laced up his boots, then ran his fingers through his perpetually messy hair. This week it was tipped in purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes traced the fingers, then he stood up. “Great! Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked into the frat house. Several people yelled hello to them. Cas frowned and headed for the booze. Dean stopped, talking to a group of guys, then followed Cas to the table where the bottles stood. He grabbed a beer out of a bucket filled with ice. Cas poured himself a cup of vodka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming with me. Now, go and mingle. Have some fun,” Dean smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sighed. He took up a station leaning against a wall. He watched Dean work the room, going from group to group, always fitting in with whatever was being discussed. He laughed easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone came into Cas’ peripheral vision so he turned his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balthazar was grinning at him. “Hello, sweetheart. Having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas took a swallow of his vodka. “Not particularly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balthazar put his face close to Cas’ ear. “How about we get out of here then? Somewhere more private?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas considered it. He figured Dean would go home with someone, either male or female, it didn’t make any difference to Dean. And then he’d spend the night not being able to sleep, picturing Dean with someone… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, he didn’t particularly like Balth. It would just be fucking someone to not be alone, and that wasn’t something he liked. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, babe, not tonight,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balthazar sighed. “One of these days, I will wear you down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled. “Don’t hold your breath.” He walked to the kitchen for more vodka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night wore on. Cas got into a discussion with a friend, Charlie, about the relative benefits of having having a queen of all Moondoor verses just allowing each faction having their own leaders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean continued to work the room, flirting shamelessly with several people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, at the end of the night, Dean hadn’t hooked up with anyone. He and Cas went home together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry you couldn’t find anyone to hook up with, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned at Cas. ”I just wasn’t feeling it. I had a couple of chances. Passed em up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas lifted an eyebrow, looking at him. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t feeling it</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Since when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean bumped his shoulder against Cas’. “Just wanted to spend time with you, you sour bastard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas grunted amiably. “You want to look at this apartment I found? I think it would work for us.” He grabbed his laptop and opened  it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat side by side, talking about after graduation, looking at the apartment online. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to bed happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both had good jobs when they graduated. Dean was designing chips for smart cars, Cas was a copywriter for a publishing firm. They got a nice apartment and began their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean went to work in a suit and tie every day, Cas still got to dress like a deranged goth. It was pretty perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean started dating a woman named Lisa. Cas would get with someone occasionally but it was rare.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas would watch Dean get ready to go to Lisa’s, then he’d grab a book to read or sometimes he’d bring something home to work on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas didn’t particularly like Lisa, and Lisa definitely didn’t like Cas. She wanted Dean to move in with her. Dean adamantly refused. It led to arguments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lisa finally gave Dean an ultimatum, he broke up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stomped in the door, slamming it behind him. Cas looked up from his book with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another fight, Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat next to him on the couch with a heavy sigh. “Yeah. We broke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looked at him. “Can’t say I’m sorry to hear that, but I am sorry you’re hurting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked back at him. “You know what? I’m not. Hurting. She was too much work. And… I wasn’t in love with her. I’m kinda in love with someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas was shocked. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, your friendship… it means everything to me. You know that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded.”Of course, Dean. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed. “It’s you, Cas. I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas stared at him. He tried to understand what Dean was saying. “Dean… you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was close to tears. “Yeah, Cas, I love you. I don’t want to mess up our friendship. I’ve been in love with you for years. I just never wanted to tell you. I was afraid to. But, it’s just gotten to be too much. Please, please still be my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas started to laugh. He threw his head back and laughed until tears were running down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat, staring at him. “Cas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas struggled to regain control. Finally he slapped Dean on the arm, wheezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean… I… love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas caught his breath, wiping his face. “I love you too, Dean. I have pretty much from when I first met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sat back against the couch. “You mean… we could have been together all this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems so. We’re idiots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grinned. “Yeah, we are. So, can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell, naked, onto Dean’s bed. Cas crawled over him, kissing his way up to Dean’s mouth. Their tongues ran over one another, Cas nipping at Dean’s bottom lip. He nipped and sucked his way down Dean’s neck, licking over his collar bone and finding a nipple. He took it in his mouth, working it to hardness. Dean was moaning Cas’ name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas worked his way down Dean’s body, kissing, licking, even biting here and there. Dean was a moaning mess. When Cas licked over the head of Dean’s cock, Dean grabbed him by the hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re killing me! Get on with it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looked up with a smile. “I always knew you’d be a bossy bottom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean growled, “You think this is bossy? I’ll show you bossy, motherfucker. Get </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas settled between Dean’s outstretched legs. He grabbed the lube and a condom, rolling it on. He lubed it up, then shoved one lubed finger into Dean. Dean groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need prep, I need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas pulled his finger out, grabbed his cock and pushed it into Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grabbed Cas’ arms as he sunk in. When Cas was in as far as he could go, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas. They stayed that way for a moment, each just feeling how good it was. Cas pulled back, shoving back in hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it was on. Cas fucked Dean hard and fast. Dean met every thrust with one of his own. The only sounds in the room were their grunts, the slap of Cas’ hips against Dean’s ass, and them saying each other’s names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean grabbed his cock, pulling on it just twice before he came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas watched the cum splatter on Dean’s belly, then renewed his thrusts. He came with a yell of Dean’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleaned up, they laid in each other’s arms, basking in the glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this happened.” Dean smiled at Cas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas grinned back. “Yeah, it did. I just have two questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, are we exclusive now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckled. “Yes. I don’t want anyone else ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas kissed his nose. “Right answer. And second, why is your mattress so much better than mine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean laughed. “Welcome to the wonderful world of memory foam.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>